


I Wish I Had a Better Voice (MARK FISCHBACH)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Mark Fischback - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Other, YouTube, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word count: 813</p><p>Requested: Yes</p><p>It’s really short but,,,,,,, I didn’t really have an inspo for this. I’m sorry….</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish I Had a Better Voice (MARK FISCHBACH)

When Markiplier first asked you to collab you thought it was a joke. The email was unfamiliar so you thought it was fake and deleted it, talking about it on the next video you recorded. The next day, when you checked your sub box, you almost choked to death on your breakfast. Mark had uploaded one video, two minutes long and simply titled with your name in capital letters.

That was almost six months ago. Your sub count had doubled and you were a frequent texter with Mark himself. Your crush on him was blatant because, really? He was Markiplier. Of course you had a crush on him. Who didn’t? It didn’t help that he was constantly inviting you over, having you for dinner or movie nights as you only lived a couple of minutes down the road. As you were walking for  a movie night your phone vibrated, his face illuminating your screen.

“Hey, M,” You answered, dodging angry LA commuters, “I’m on my way to yours right now.” Mark hummed over the phone.

“I know, Matt just called to tell me that he saw you walking. I could come pick you up, you know, you don’t have to walk.” You scoffed and blushed at the mere idea of being alone in a car with Mark and laughed.

“No,” You said, turning up the drive to Mark’s house, “Anyway, I’m at your door,” And immediately it was thrown open, Mark grinning. “Hey, loser,” You called, slipping your phone into your pocket.

“Hey, nerd,” He called back, meeting you and walking you back into the house, “How was the walk?”

“LA commuters are rude,” You sighed, pulling off your sneakers and hoodie. Mark smiled down at you and chuckled.

“You should be used to that by now,” He chided, “Come on, get it together.” You rolled your eyes and punched him in the arm, drifting to his kitchen where the popcorn was on the counter and still steaming.

“Ooh,” You grinned, “Marky-Mark was prepared!” Mark grinned at you and nodded.

“You know it, baby,” The nickname sent shivers down your spine.

“I can’t even reply because it’s inappropriate.” Mark winked and pinched your hip and you yelped, allowing him to skirt past you and grab the bucket of popcorn, dashing into his bedroom. You’d curl up with him, pretending like his touch didn’t send shivers down your spine and knot your stomach. It was like that for every movie night you shared with Mark.

When you reached his room he was already under his covers, popcorn bowl in his lap. “You’re slow,” He smiled at you and you returned the favor, “A slow walker.” Shrugging, you climbed into bed with him.

“Yeah, it happens when I have to deal with you.” Mark feigned hurt, recoiling and putting a hand on his chest. “I’m just kidding,” You grinned, settling under his arm and curling into his chest.

“You better be,” He grumbled, kissing your head and taking a handful of popcorn to shove in his mouth. He started the movie and settled lower in his bed, ready to watch the movie with you. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t focus with your body nestled in his, your scent lingering over the bedspread you were laying on with him. Everything about you was intoxicating to him, luring him closer. Even your voice was heaven on Earth and all Mark wanted to do was kiss you, to hold you and love you.

Midway through the movie, when you were almost asleep, Mark ran his hand across your face and drew your attention to his smiling form. “M?” You asked groggily, pushing yourself up on one arm. He looked up at you, smiling, basking in the glory of your half lidded, drowsy eyes, before he lunged forward. You yelped in surprise, pulling back and backpedalling off of Mark’s bed. You cried out when you landed on your ass and then Mark’s face appeared above you.

“What was that!?” You shouted, “You just- you kissed me!” Mark flushed.

“Yeah, I did,” He nodded, climbing off of his bed and joining you on the floor. “I kissed you and I don’t regret it.”

“I want to kiss you more,” You confessed, “Like a lot more. I’ve wanted to kiss you for awhile.”

“Good,” He whispered, eyes flickering to your lips. “We have a lot of making up to do.” Then, he grinned, “Get it? Making up time? Making out?” You chuckled, punching his arm.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” You asked as his face neared yours, “Like when we first started hanging out?”

“I wanted to tell you when I messaged you about the collab because, well, I had been stalking your account and I had a massive crush on you.”

“I wish you had spoken up sooner,” You grumbled, “We could have been kissing for awhile before this.”


End file.
